In the art of baking, it is common practice to make a cake having a plurality of layers. Usually these layers are horizontal, i.e., the dividing surfaces extend transversely of the cylindrical cake. It has been suggested in the past that a very desirable multi-layered cake could be made with the layers coaxial of the cake, particularly if the layers were made of different cake materials. For this purpose, a special bake pan or cake mold has been suggested, having a plurality of concentric annular walls within the pan. In baking with such a contrivance, however, the cake expands during baking and extrudes out of the top of the pan into a misshapen mass which is not regular in shape or pleasing to the eye. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide cake molds capable of readily forming a cake with concentric layers.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a cake mold in which the shape of the cake is maintained in a predetermined shape, irrespective of the fact that it is made up of several layers of various cake materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cake mold in which a plurality of layers are carefully formed to be perfectly concentric with the exterior periphery.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a cake mold so formed that the cake can be easily removed intact.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a cake mold in which a multi-layered cake can be formed having an aesthetically perfect appearance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cake mold which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.